In aircraft construction, cover plates are used to cover a door gap which is formed between a door covering and an access opening in a fuselage cell of the aircraft. Cover plates of this type are preferably mounted on the upper edge of the door covering. However, aircraft fitted with cover plates of this type might develop a considerable amount of noise. This noise development is due to the fact that the touching contact between the cover plate and the fuselage cell is not fully maintained during flight operation. This means that the cover plate lifts away at least in portions from the fuselage cell, as a result of which the cover plate starts to vibrate and produces a noise. This lifting-away of the cover plate is due to the fact that although the contact pressure of the cover plates is sufficiently high in corner regions of the door covering, it is significantly lower in an area between the corner regions. One possibility of preventing the development of vibrations on the cover plates is to reset the door coverings of the aircraft. However, a renewed resetting operation of this type might involve increased costs and time since the aircraft then has to undergo new flight tests. Furthermore, it has been found that the development of vibrations on the cover plates might not be reliably prevented even if the door coverings are reset.